Not Mine
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Narcissa finds herself giving in to Severus's advances while her husband is a way, he just isn't the type to take no for an answer. Warnings: Smut, cheating


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1727

Title: Not Mine

Note: Predatory character interpreted in Severus's behaviour as well as Lucius

Warnings: Cheating, suggestive content, smut

Beta: Aya

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 1: Paleontology: Known Dinosaur Fossils: Task #1 - "Black Beauty": Write about a predatory character.

* * *

Narcissa heard Lucius talking with Severus and shivered. He had been attempting to seduce her the last few occasions they had spent together.

She was barely keeping herself from giving in to her dark desires that threatened to overwhelm her. She felt her heart racing at the thought of it. The last time Lucius had left the two of them alone she was close to losing herself if the cry of her son hadn't broken the spell.

She sat down in the living room, distracting herself with the portrait of her and Lucius. She used to find him attractive, but his aloof attitude towards her had turned her cold to him. He didn't seem to mind, and she was sure she wasn't the only one with a darkness threatening to overwhelm them. She had noticed strange perfumes on his clothing, yet still she resisted Severus. He was supposed to be her husband's best friend, although she knew he yearned for her.

Narcissa heard their voices and felt something stirring inside her when she heard Severus say, "Of course I'll take care of her."

"Good man, Severus," she heard Lucius reply, clapping a hand on his shoulder before the office door swung open.

"Narcissa, I need to go away on business, and Severus has agreed to stay here while I am away," Lucius said in a tone that bore no argument. She saw the glint in Severus's eyes and his eyes held a hidden lust eager to be uncaged.

The question wasn't even if she would be able to resist the tall dark-haired man, the question was merely for how long before she gave in and let him ravish her.

"Of course, husband," she replied. The word severing the spell for a moment like a bucket of cold water dumped over her libido as she pulled her gaze from him to address Lucius properly.

"Such a doting wife," Severus said and her heart lurched.

Lucius glanced from Severus to Narcissa and she felt like he must _know_ but he merely chuckled coldly.

* * *

Narcissa made sure that she avoided Severus as much as possible after her husband left. She even went so far as to eat in her bedroom.

She resulted to this because of that look Severus gave her whenever they crossed paths or from across the table. Even when she wasn't in his presence, it felt like he was capable of watching her every move. She was wearing a nightdress of soft pink lace and just finished a cup of warm tea before bed when her bedroom door swung open.

Severus stood in her doorway, he didn't step inside, but his eyes roamed over her hungrily.

"Severus," she said, feeling her heart pounding into her throat. "Is something the matter?" she tried to sound professional but faltered.

"Yes, I want something that isn't mine," he said, his roaming eyes focusing on hers with a steely expression.

"Severus, we spoke about this before," Narcissa attempted again.

"It doesn't change my feelings, Nicca," he said, she saw a fire burning in his eyes as he spoke.

"I know, but this isn't right," she argued, even though her body was already walking towards him. She shivered as she approached the door, knowing she wasn't going to be able to prevent this for very long. "Please leave, Severus."

"If that is truly what you desire, I will leave," he said.

"It's…" Narcissa stuttered. "It's not what I want."

At her confession, he stepped into her bedroom and pressed his mouth hungrily against her own.

"How dare you place your wicked lips upon me," she replied, pulling away. Stunned, her hand reached up to her lips that still tingled from Severus's kiss.

"You said you want me," Severus insisted. She tried to fight, but she knew she had lost it already, she hadn't even stepped out of the man's arms. Her body was shivering with lust and he ran his hands over her arms, making the skin raise under his hands. "Let me warm you."

She nodded in consent, and let herself be held against his body. He cupped her face tenderly as he kissed her again, Narcissa kissing back with abandon. Now that she felt his mouth she was drowning, and all that could quench her thirst was the lips of the man in front of her.

Severus growled and pushed her into the room and towards the bed, hitching up her dress to caress her legs along the way. His smile turned hungry as he saw her skin revealed before his eyes. Narcissa barely remembered slamming the door behind them before her nightdress was tossed to the floor and body was now exposed to Severus. He was like a predator who caught his prey. She could see he was turned on as well, and her breasts ached for his touch.

She lay down on her back and spread herself before him, and Severus groaned and dropped his own robes to the ground. Eagerly moving over her until his body was hovering just above her, Narcissa tried to reach up to his face but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

Something seemed to change in his manner from gentle to fierce. He held her hands firmly as he started to move his length towards her apex of her thighs. She groaned from the sudden contact, it feeling different from what she expected that she quickly bucked into him to gain the desired friction.

He seemed like he was trying to claim her as his own by how aggressive he was taking her even though they both knew she would never belong to him.

"Say you're mine," he said, punctuating his words with each thrust of his hips.

"I'm—" Narcissa stuttered, even through the haze of passion she knew that she would be lying to him if she said those words. He seemed to be lost as well as he didn't realise she never said it and didn't ask it from her again. She was thankful for that.

* * *

"I'm _not_ yours," she said to her reflection in the mirror. She wanted so badly to believe these words. Something about that night had changed so much with them, they spent days and nights in passionate encounters, but no feelings were spoken between them.

The closest they had gotten to talking about any feelings between them was when he was so lost in passion he would attempt to claim her, body and soul, as his own. There was no tender expressions of love or nothing that showed the true depth of what was happening between them.

Instead, it felt like he was only seeking comfort in dominating something he could never truly have, and finding it in the satisfaction of taking her behind Lucius' back, in his own house, beneath his own sheets.

Maybe she did end up ensnared in the hunters trap, or perhaps simply bait for the hungry wolf set loose in her home by her husbands hand in order to tempt her.

The issue at hand was: Did she care?

Her husband was due at any moment, and she was in the shower, attempting to wash herself clean from their indiscretions. She heard Draco cry and quickly pulled on a cloak over her naked body and rushed to her son's crib.

She rocked him to sleep, and then felt eyes on her. It wasn't the covetous gaze of her new lover that she came to expect when she turned around, it was instead Lucius standing before her.

"Lucius, you're home." She smiled. His eyes were cold and he smelled of whiskey. She wondered what had happened, but didn't dare ask.

"Isn't it _my_ wife, with _my_ son?" he asked. She looked puzzled.

"Of course I'm yours," she attempted to convince him, but backed away slowly as he stalked toward her. She saw there was a fury in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Oh no, no, you're not mine," he said.

"Of course I am," she insisted. His fist hit the wall, and she worried that he found out about her and Severus, but then it occurred to her that he had been drinking and it was just as likely that he was upset about something else.

"Yes, I suppose you are. Dear, _loyal_, Narcissa," he said, slowly calming down. Her heart ached when he said those words, but she knew that there was more to lose than ever if her secret was found out. When her husband fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow that night, after a less than pleasurable moment them she wondered what had happened while he was away.

He tended to become violent when he drank, but it had been a while, which had further made her suspicious of her husband's behaviour. She wouldn't be shocked if he was also having an affair, but she knew he would never even believe she was capable of something like it in turn. Especially not with Severus, his best friend and trusted godfather for their child.

She avoided Severus's gaze at the breakfast table the next morning. He stared longingly at her, but she needn't have worried, her husband was so focused on the _Daily Prophet_ they probably could have been making out on the table and he wouldn't have realised.

The thought made Narcissa blush and she scolded herself internally for such bad thoughts, crossing her legs automatically. It was lucky it was Severus's last day in the Malfoy Manor. It had become even harder now to deny him. He merely had to give her a sensual look and the two of them would be ravishing each other wherever they stood.

"Well, thank you for the pleasure of having me stay," Severus said, he was looking at Lucius when he spoke, but the words shot through Narcissa like an arrow piercing her heart. She had never known such passion until she gave in to her feelings for Severus, albeit a momentary lapse of judgement, it had certainly been a _pleasure_ to her as well.

"Good bye, Severus," she said, standing up from the table.

"It isn't goodbye, Narcissa. I'll be visiting again soon," Severus replied and there was a quick glance between him and Lucius.

"Of course he will," Lucius agreed before closing the door behind him.

_Did he know?_


End file.
